Looking for a pack
by Zubac.BetaWolf
Summary: Scott Mccall's life is turned upside down by a simple bite. What is happening? Will he be able to figure it out with the help of his best friends Stiles and Conner? And what about the new girls in town, will love blossom? Will contain OC. Following from start season 1.
1. Eclips

Hi guys Zubac here , presenting you with my first try for a Teen Wolf fanfic. This story will follow most of the storyline but will have some added Characters. This story will be update weekly (or will leave a notice)

But hey Enough of this boring crap to the story

The night was crisp and cool as a convoy of police cars pulled over at the Beacon Hill reserve . The silence was disturbed by the tread of boots and the barking of dogs as the search party assembled and took off to sweep the woods.

not so far from there

The Mccall 's house was relatively quiet , apart the music blasting at max volume out of the room of Melissa's only son Scott. Scott was happily humming along the music whilst repairing his broken Lacrosse net. Finally fixing it, Scott gave a happy sigh stretching and placing the stick on his bed. He was pleased as he started his nightly routine , thinking how tomorrow he would finally do it. He would show coach that he was worth first-line. Scott was brushing his teeth when he heard a cracking sound from the roof. Scott Froze and listened carefully, yes there it was again and again… Scott quickly grabbed a sweater and his baseball bat (not that he played) and followed the sound to the porch.

He prepared His bat to strike as suddenly dangling upside down from the porch hung Stiles. Scott and Stiles both freaked out at each others sudden appearance. "Stiles what the hell are you doing here!" yelled Scott still frightened by one of his best friends appearance . "you weren't answering your phone and why do you have a bat!" Stiles said gesturing to the offensive piece of wood. Scott released the breath he was holding " I thought you were a predator" Stiles sighed " look I know it's late but you have got to hear this, I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago dispatch called they are bringing in every officer from Beacon department and even state police!" . Scott frowned " what for?" Stiles grinned " two joggers found a body in the woods" before jumping on the ground landing solid on his feet. " A dead body? " Scott looked excited " No a body of water, yes dumbass a dead body!" Scott smiled sheepishly " you mean like murdered?" "No one knows yet only that it's a girl probably in her twenty's" Scott interrupted him "Hold on if they found a body what are they looking for?" "Well that's the best part" came the eager reply "they only found half of it" he looked at Scott "where going"

Stiles pulled his jeep over, his headlights clearly illuminating the sign stating "Beacon Hills Preserve : no entry after dark" Stilles closed the door behind him and grabbed a flashlight as Scott asked him "shouldn't we get Conner as well?" Stiles shook his head "nope he works till midnight remember?" "oh but, are we really going to do this ?" hey" replied stiles " I'm not the one who keeps bitching that nothing happens in this town" a thunderstorm was rolling in Scott sighed " I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow" " Right because sitting on the bench in such a grueling effort" came the mocking reply "no because I'm playing this year, in fact I'm making first-line this year" stiles rolled his eyes "yeah that's the spirit, everyone should have a dream even if it's a pathetically unrealistic one" Scott snickered at his friends antics " by the way just out of curiosity, witch half of the body are we looking for?" huh" came the reply "I never really thought about that" Scott smiled " and what if the killer of the body is still out there" stiles frowned " also didn't think about that" they both started climbing a small hill Scott' s breathing became wheezy glad you planed this out with your usual attention to details".

Scott's breath became labored "maybe you.. could…" he took a deep breath " give the.. flashlight to the.. severe .. asthmatic" he grabbed his inhaler shaking it before using it. Stiles saw in the distance row of flashlights move gradually closer "Down" he muttered against Scott pressing himself in the fallen leaves. They looked at the search party, it was starting to rain.

Stiles grinned "let's go" he stood up and ran letting a panting Scott on the ground . Scott used his inhaler and stumbled after his friend. He called out to Stiles "hey wait up!" Stiles turned around and saw how far Scot was behind, he started moving towards him but was blocked by a barking police dog. Stiles made a startled yelp ass the dog continued barking his owner standing behind the dog jelling at Stiles to hold it right there. "Hang on, hang on " came a deep voice from behind the cop "This little delinquent belongs to me". Scott froze and hid behind a tree, Stiles got caught by his dad. Stiles got to his feet wiped some dog drool of his jacket and spoke to his dad "Hi dad how are you doing?" Sheriff Stilinsky rolled his eyes at his son " so, do you listen In to all of my phone calls?" Stiles sighed " no… not the boring ones…". Stiles's dad looked around scanning the tree line " so Stiles where are your usual partners in crime" Stiles panted " you mean Scott and Conner? They aren't here no, Conner has a shift till midnight and Scott wanted to get a good night sleep before first day of school in the morning. It's just me in the woods. Alone." The sheriff clearly didn't believe one word of his son because he started scanning the tree line with his flashlight calling out for Scott and Conner.

Scott squeezed his eyes shut as the light beam went closer his hiding place , but thankfully it passed. Stiles's dad sighed, knowing that whatever scent trail they would find would be washed away by now, so instead he went to Stiles. " Well young man" the sheriff grabbing his son by the scruff of his neck "I'm going to walk you to your car and you and I are going to have a conversation about something called 'invasion of privacy'". Scott banged his head against the tree whilst cursing, because along with stiles went his transport. He was walking home, and it was pouring.

Scott sighed for the umpteenth time that was as he trudged through the forest. He was so going to get Stiles for this. Already soaked by the rain it seemed even colder than it was. Scott stood still reaching for his inhaler when he noticed. The forest was far too quiet, where were the birds? All was quiet until the herd came. Scott couldn't believe his eyes , from in between the trees came a stampeding herd of deer running straight at him. Not even thinking , Scott threw himself on the forest floor curling himself in a ball trying to avoid any hoof that plowed the ground around him. Luckily none of the deer hit him, Scott crawled up and realized he had lost his inhaler. He sighed and took his phone hoping that with the little light it provided he would find it. Scott cursed out loud when he didn't find the inhaler but started to search more franticly.

Open non seeing eyes stared at him as his phone illuminated the upper half of the corpse, Scott startled and tumbled backwards of the same hill he and Stiles had climbed a ten minutes ago. He groaned as he scrambled back up on his feet, just wanting to get home he started off. Scott had only placed a few steppes when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, like he was being watched. He turned around to see a huge monster with red ayes growl at him before charging at him.

Scott yelled for help as the monster pounced on him and started to drag him backwards. Struggling to hold on he kicked the beast in the head, earning him a bite in the side but it had let him go. Scott scrambled on his feet and ran as fast as his legs could carry him and before he knew it he was on the road. Standing in the middle of the road Scott finally felt the pain kick in in his side . Scott winced and lifted his shirt revealing a set of bloody teeth marks on his side. A lone howl filled the nightly sky.

The next morning

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The small clock radio Proudly announced his still sleeping owner about the time. From the mass of pillows and blankets came a sluggish arm smacking the tiny clock with a deadly precision silencing the tiny device. A content sigh escaped the bed until from the other side of the room another clock started .

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Alright Alright I'm up" From the bed arose a tall build 17 year old with brow spiky bed hair and crystal blue eyes . His name was Conner Frayser. Conner rubbed his eyes and groaned, why did he have to work nights again? Oh Yeah to pay for his Mother's still growing dept. Conner looked at the clock and set off to the shower he had to be fast, Stiles would pick him up in 20 minutes. Life had changed for him when his father passed away. A drunk driver in the middle of the day , doctors couldn't do anything anymore so he passed away. He was 15 at that time. His mom couldn't cope and went into a depression and so the problems started. Conner came out of the bathroom and got dressed in his usual get –up a bright white zip up hoody with a marine blue T-shirt some black jeans and some simple sneakers. He grabbed his book bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Before silently making his way through the house to the kitchen. Conner sighed seeing the state of the house. Dust and filth had settled everywhere , dirty dishes stacked up in the sink. He walked in the living room spotting the slumbering figure of his mother. He liked to remember her as she was before with dad, her brown hair shining and a smile gracing her lips. Now she was but a pale reflection of who she was, her once shining hair was now dull and dark rings surrounded her bloodshot eyes. His eyes softened as he saw that his mom was curled in the couch sleeping soundly with a picture of his dad pressed against her chest. Conner grabbed a blanket and draped it over her shoulders , he gave her a kiss on the forehead and went outside. Stiles's jeep was parked just before his house. Conner jumped in the Jeep greeting Stiles " so what did I miss?" Stiles grinned "you wouldn't believe me if I told you"

Beacon hill high school was flooding with teenagers getting ready for their first day of school. Navigating through the horde of students Scott made his way towards the bicycle rack. Scott pulled of his helmet ruffling his hair in attempt of getting some order in, seeing it was a futile effort he proceeded to lock his bike. Behind him a silver porche parked, the door swung open bumping Scott in the leg. Scott looked at the driver, no one else but Jackson stepped out of the car. Jackson looked annoyed he sneered " dude watch the paint job" before sauntering of to join his friends. Scott scoffed " what an asshole" but he'd better stay at his good side, since Jackson had been the Lacrosse captain for 3 years. Scott walked over towards the entrance spotting his two friends he walked over

" Hi" he greeted. Conner nodded and Stiles rubbed the back of his neck " so got home ok?". Scott snickered "not exactly I've been bitten by something" Stiles was interested " oh let us see" Scott lifted his shirt revealing a bloodied compress he pulled away as Stiles reached for it . Conner looked worried he asked " Did you see what bit you?" Scott shrugged "it was too dark too see , but I think it was a wolf" the trio set off to their lesson " no not a chance" told Stiles. Scott frowned " I heard a wolf howling" Stiles interrupted him " no you didn't"

Conner rubbed his eyes " Stiles how can you know Scott didn't hear a wolf because from what I heard you were being lectured by your dad at home" Stiles gave a deadpan stare at Conner and Scott " because there haven't been any wolves in California for 60 years" Scott frowned " really?" Stiles sighed " yes really there are no wolves in California"

" Well" Said Scott " If you're not going to believe me on the wolf you guys are never going to believe me when I tell you that I found the body" Stiles looked like they just gave him a present "Are you kidding me?" he asked grinning. Conner rolled his eyes "Stiles someone died it isn't something to celebrate you know" However Stiles clearly hadn't heard him. Scott smiled " nope I'm definitely going to have nightmares for a month" Stiles grinned " that is freaking awesome I mean seriously this is the best thing that has happened to this town since …" At that time the school's drama queen Lidia Martins walked by , as usual ignoring the three guys. " .. the birth of Lidia Martins . hey Lidia you look like …" But by then she had already passed him ".. you're going to ignore me" Stiles sighed And stared at his friends " you guys are the cause off this you know. Dragging me down to your nerd depts. I'm a nerd by association." Conner smiled listening to the antics on his friends. The bell rung signaling the end of summer break. "Come on you two" he called to Scott and Stiles" " we have to head to class"

So far for the Intro hopefully you liked it. If you have questions, suggestions or remarks leave them in the review section.

Oh almost forgot I don't own any of the characters or story of Teen Wolf. But I do own Conner Frayser so please don't steal

Well see ya

Zubac out!


	2. New moon

Hey guys Zubac here with another Chapter of Looking for a pack

Usual disclaimer is applied I Don't own anything of Teen Wolf but I do own my OCs

English Classroom

Conner groaned as he placed his head on his desk. It had been 10 minutes since classes started again. Only ten minutes of Mr. Lennerds Introduction of his English class and he lost the attention. People where passing notes ,whispering, placed their head on their desk (like himself) or stared at Mr. Lennerds with a glassy look in their eyes. Suddenly Conner felt his attention been drawn to the teacher by the simple words of " as you know there was indeed a body found in the woods last night" The entire class straightened up all listening carefully to every word, as he, Stiles and Scott shot meaningful glances at each other. Mr. Lennerds continued writing away on his whiteboard not noticing the sudden change among his students "And I am sure that your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios to what happened. " Mr. Lennerds turned around " but I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody , which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester"

The class groaned as they all reluctantly grabbed the syllabus. Scott sighed as he read the piece of paper , the metamorphosis of Kafka? What on earth was that? He was startled as the (relative) silence of the classroom was rudely disturbed by a cell phone ringing. Scott looked around waiting for someone to grab his cell turn it off and apologize for the interruption to mister Lennerds. But nobody moved , Scott frowned ."why was nobody reacting ?" He traced the sound as he suddenly heard the call being answered " mom" came the feminine voice " calling 3 times on my first day is a bit overdoing it" Scott stared out of the window where a girl was calling whilst rummaging in her bag " I've got everything except a pen." The girl sighed "Oh my god I've just actually forgotten a pen" the girl looked ahead seeing the vice principle approach "ok mom gotta go love you" The vice principle stretched his hand shaking hands with the girl. "sorry to keep you waiting" he apologized. The vice principle looked around he looked at the girl " have you seen another student here as well? She was supposed to wait here". The girl shook her head.

Scott watched as the vice principle took lead and went inside the building. "so" he said " you were saying San Francisco isn't were you grew up?" They went inside, but Scott could still hear the girl's reply "no but we lived there for more than a year which is unusual for my family" Scott heard the vice principle smile and rubbed his ears thinking to himself "what the hell is wrong with me?". The vice principle continued "well hopefully Beacon Hills is your last stop in a while" he heard the footsteps approach the door.

Stiles's head snapped up when he heard the door open revealing the vice principle and a new girl. The vice principle looked at the class "class" he started "this is our new student Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her as comfortable as possible" Stiles looked at the new girl. She had long dark brown curly hair and a nice gentle face. Stiles turned around as Conner tapped him on the shoulder, pointing at Scott. Stiles barely could keep a chuckle in as he saw Scott's puppy dog face. Stiles was sure that if he had had a tail he would have been wagging it. Allison gave a small smile and waved towards the class as she started walking towards one of the empty seats. One right behind a cute boy with chaotic hair. She was quite surprised as he turned around and without saying a word gave her a pen. Allison smiled at him "thanks" she said and he smiled back.

The Vice Principle turned to leave only to see a brown haired girl stand in the open doorway. She was wearing some simple jeans , a green zip up sweater and an overly large scarf. Her face was mostly hidden behind the scarf but only seemed to make her green eyes stand out even more. "Sorry that I'm late" came the soft voice, The vice principle started smiling again, he turned yet again to the class " and this class is Sarah Toth your other new student for this year".

Sarah stepped in the class her ponytail bouncing slightly in her step , she turned towards the class and mumbled softly "Hi". Mr. Lennerds Walked towards the girl " Well then Mrs. Toth why don't you go towards your seat , so we can start with the Metamorphosis" he said with a smile. The vice principle turned to leave "have a good day Mr. Lennerds , class" he closed the door. Sarah started moving towards the last empty seat in the classroom right beside a young man wearing a bright white hoody. She was almost at the seat as she tripped over one of the backpacks lying in the walkway , she gave a small yelp stumbled forward closing her eyes and bracing for the fall.

Conner read the rest of his syllabus as the new girl went down the walkway. His head snapped up as he heard the small yelp and saw Sarah trip over one of the book bags. Conner quickly jumped up trying to grab her shoulders to stop her from falling, but he missed causing girl to fall right against him. Not having expected this Conner fell to the floor with Sarah on top of him. Sarah opened her eyes looking straight in a pair of blue ones, causing her to blush "thanks" she muttered " My pleasure" came the reply. The classroom was filled with a mixture of calls like "are they alright?" and wolf whistles. Mr Lennerds looked slightly amused at the series of events " Mrs. Toth would you mind getting of Mr. Frayser ? so we may continue our lesson."

Sarah had never felt so ashamed before. she sat up in a flash and before the class could blink she was on her seat hiding her now tomato-red face in her scarf. Conner had a lopsided grin on his face as he pulled himself back in his seat. Stiles and Scott sat backwards in their seats grinning at their friend, Conner simply slapped Stiles's head causing Scott to snicker whilst Stiles shot him a hurt look as he rubbed his head. Sarah smiled softly as she saw their antics. She thought to herself "It must be nice to have such friends" . Mr. Lennerds scraped his throat and the class got silent" so as Kafka wrote down…" Sarah turned her attention to Mr. Lennerds and listened to his speech.

The bell rung signaling the end of the lessons for that day. The hallways filled with the usual hustle bustle of teenagers grabbing their books and chatting away about their summer. Scott just closed his locker turning around seeing Allison closing her own locker, she turned around seeing Scott she flashed him a smile. Scott smiled right back at her as Lydia Martins Walked over at her "That jacket is absolutely a killer" she said "where did you get it?" Allison was slightly startled but recovered swiftly as she replied " my mother was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco". Lydia smiled and pointed at Allison "and you are my new best friend" . Lydia smiled when her boyfriend hugged her from behind "hey" Jackson said giving her a small peck on the lips " hi Jackson" Lydia smiled back.

Stiles took his place next to Scott waiting for Conner to head for the locker room. Laura walked over to them " Can someone explain me tell me how new girl is here for about 5 minutes and is already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" Stiles looked thoughtful for a second before replying " because she is hot." Laura gave Stiles a deadpan look "Because beautiful people herd together" Laura sighed before saying goodbye and that only to Scott. Stiles frowned and looked at Scott "Was it something I said?"

A few hallways away Conner finally figured his combination of his locker out as he pulled it open to retrieve his gear, consisting of his heavy judogi and his black belt. Conner noticed someone standing beside him, so as he closed the his locker's door he saw the new girl standing beside him. She was nervously fumbling with her fingers. Conner gave her a lopsided smile before asking "need something?" Sarah looked at him " I uuuhhm.." she mumbled nervously looking like she was praying to just sink through the floor. Conner placed his bag on the floor and extended his hand " let's start over. I'm Conner Frayser, pleased to meet you" Sarah looked at him smiling before taking his hand shaking it with her much smaller one " pleased to meet you Conner, my name is Sarah Toth" "So Sarah" Conner started "what's the problem?". Sarah showed him the paper it read Nr. 65 " I can't seem to find my locker" she said looking slightly embarrassed. Conner grabbed his bag and smiled " It's right this way. Follow me"

Lydia crossed her arms and looked at Allison "so" Lidia started " this weekend there is a party" Allison questioned " a party?" Jackson smirked " yeah Friday night, you should come" Allison apologized " ah no sorry its family night this Friday but thanks for asking" Scott couldn't help but feel satisfied as Allison turned Jackson's offer down. Jackson continued "you sure? I mean everyone is coming."

Scott was snapped out of his daze by Stiles smacking him on the head. He looked towards Stiles who pointed towards the hallway with a smirk. Looking down the hallway he saw what Stiles was smirking about, Conner was walking down the hallway with the new girl walking beside him. Conner walked over to Scott and Stiles . " Guys" Conner said "This is Sarah, Sarah is Scott" he pointed at Scott who smiled at the girl "and over there is Stiles" he pointed at Stiles who gave a small wave. Sarah gingerly waved at both of them muttering "pleased to meet you". Conner looked around and saw locker nr.65 "there it is" he said to Sarah and walked over to the Locker.

Conner stood next to Sarah as she opened her locker when he heard Allison ask "team like in football?" He turned to see Jackson and Lidia standing by Allison " Football ?" Jackson replied " you are joking right?" seeing Allison's face he continued " The only sport worth your attention here is Lacrosse. We've won state championship for the last 4 years" Lydia brushed in his hair " And that not due to a small part of their team captain". Jackson continued "we used to have a good martial arts team but that oaf of a Frayser lost last yea…" Conner interupted him " Just because I lost due to a broken arm last year doesn't mean I won't win this year Jackson" Jackson turned to Conner " Well will see won't we, now if you would excuse us we have a" he looked Conner straight in the eye " real practice to go to" He gave Lydia a small peck on the cheek and walked of. Conner turned towards Sarah who looked at him. "I've got to go train, so see ya" Conner walked off towards the locker-room, followed by Scott and Stiles.

Sarah looked around not sure what to do. She was quite startled when the other new girl, Allison her name was? Walked beside her. She smiled at Sarah and asked " want to go with me and Lydia to the Lacrosse practice? It will be fun." Sarah looked at Allison " I uuhm" she started mumbling until Lydia hooked her arm with hers. Lydia smiled at her " come on lets go and see the boys play ball" and proceeded with almost dragging her towards the field.

The Lacrosse Field Was already bustling with activity as Scott and Stiles arrived. People were warming up or were training their aim or passes. Stiles was nagging against Scott " but if you are going to play first line I won't have anyone to talk to on the bench, are you really gonna do that to one of your best friends?" Scott explained Stiles for the 20th time "I can't sit out again my whole life is sitting on the sideline. So That's why this season I'm making first line". Scott looked at the tribune seeing Allison sit there along with Lydia and Sarah. "Mccall!" came the booming voice of coach Flinstock, he threw Scott the keeper's gear " Your in goal". Scott looked stunned "but I never played keeper before" Coach nodded " I know Mccall, scoring some shots will give the boys some confidence boost. It's a first day back thing". He tapped Scott's shoulder "Get the energized Fired up!" Scott asked "and what about me?" Coach gave him a deadpan stare " Try not to take any in the face" Coach turned around yelling to the team " COME ON LETS GET GOING!"

Scott placed himself in front of the goal rolling his shoulders to get ready. Allison looked at the guy in front of the Goal "Who is that?" she asked. Lydia looked at the guy Allison was watching " him?" she asked, Alison nodded "Not sure who he is." She looked at Allison " why?" Scott stared at them hearing every word "he's just in my English class" Sarah tapped on Alissons arm "His name is Scott" she said. Alissin thanked her and was about t say something when…

FWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEET

The coach was blowing on his whistle Scott placed his hands on his helmet trying to keep the painful noise, Scott was still recovering as the first player took a shot at the goal. Scott head snapped up, only to receive a ball straight to the face, he fell backwards by the force behind the shot causing the team and coach to laugh. Scott heard Jackson's mocking shout "nice catch Mccall!". Allison had whinced when the ball hit Scott she hoped he was alright. He jumped up, and got back into position. The Second in line made his run, Scott followed him carefully and as he took the shot Scott caught it without breaking a sweat. Scott stared at the ball he had caught not really believing that he had done it and by the look coach was giving him he didn't believe it either.

The third one in line went to take his shot and yet again Scott didn't have any problems catching it. At the tribune Stiles started cheering for his friend as he kept catching and catching every shot taken at the goal. Sarah motivated by Stiles proceeded to Cheer alongside him. Allison couldn't tear her eyes away from Scott " he seems pretty good" she said against Lydia. Lydia looked just as surprised " yes" came the reply " very good" . Scott grinned, ready for the next shot. Jackson walked in front of the line demanding that he would be next. Scott got a little nervous as he saw the team captain approach, Jackson seemed hell bend to get a shot in. Jackson made his approach , fast and slightly to the left side of the goal , the entire field held their breath as he jumped up giving his shot a slight downwards angle. But Scott caught it. Causing a round of applause for Scott as Stiles jumped up from the bench and started cheering at the top of his lungs. At the tribune Lydia jumped up as well also cheering for Scott which earned her a angry glare from Jackson but she smiled at him.

Conner walked back into the locker-room his vest drenched in sweat from his training. Before he even had time to walk to his locker Stiles had already given him the overview of their training twice. Conner congratulated Scott and grabbed his soap and a towel and went to the shower. When Conner walked back in everything was still how he left it, Stiles standing on a bench excitingly describing the saves Scott had made for anyone who would listen. Scott was simply getting dressed not caring about all the newfound attention to his keeping skills, hell even Danny was asking Scott how he had done it. Conner started putting on some cloths , he looked up as Scott approached him "hey Conner would you mind if we went to the Beacon Hills reserve". Conner stood up "sure no problem dude, lost something there yesterday?" Scott nodded " yeah my inhaler, but I'll go get Stiles" Conner frowned Scott was a severe asthmatic how on earth did he survive school and training today without his inhaler?

So that was the next chapter , If you have any questions, suggestions or remarks (or simply like the story ^^) leave them in the review section.

Well see ya next week

Zubac out!


	3. Crecent

Hi guys Zubac here with another update of Looking for a pack. I was actually going to work some more on my paper but hell I had to write ^^

Usual disclaimer is applied : I don't own anything of Teen Wolf but I do own my OC's so back of or I'll bite :D

so enjoy

The sound of breaking twigs and crumbling leaves filled the air as three teenagers made their way through the Beacon Hills reserve. Following Scott's memories of the previous night they waded through a small river, Conner asked Scott " Just asking Scott but how did you suddenly become so good at Lacrosse? Because" he chuckled "Last year you were even struggling to find the right end of your stick." Scott frowned "I don't really know what it was, It just felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott looked away " And that's not the only weird thing"

Stiles asked Scott "Like what?". Scott started " I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things…" Stiles interrupted him " Smell things? Like what?" Scott closed his eyes for a second and sniffed the air " like… the mint-mojito gum in your pocket" Stiles started searching his pockets "I don't have any…" he fell silent as his hand found a lone piece of gum in his jacket. Stiles pulled out the offending piece of gum from his jacket revealing the telltale snot green colored gum. Conner noticed his mouth was agape and closed it quickly. He turned to Scott "how did you…". But Scott simply schrugged.

Stiles chucked the piece of gum in his mouth, ignoring the look of disgust the Conner shot him (god knows how long that had been there) as he followed Scott. " So all this started with the bite?" Scott nodded " What if it's an infection, what if my body is flooding with adrenaline before going into shock or something" Conner reassured Scott "Scott every infection is marked by a great increase of heat in the surrounding area of injury". Scott felt gingerly around the compress, a relieved sigh escaped his lips as he felt no difference in skin temperature around the wound. "See" Conner said " nothing to worry about"

Stiles walked up to Scott " Well I actually think I might have heard from this, It's a special kind of infection." Stiles Shot Conner the 'play along' glance causing him to smile. Scott's head snapped to Stiles " Are you serious?" Stiles went on his face still completely neutral "yes I think it's called Lycanthropy" . Conner suppressed a smile as he stood beside Stiles looking as concern flooded Scott's face " What's that is that bad?" Scott asked urgently. Stiles couldn't believe how airheaded Scott was sometimes as he replied "Oh yeah, It's the worst. But only once a month" Scott looked confused "Only once a month?" Conner replied " On the night of the full moon" he nudged Stiles Arm and on queue both started howling.

Stiles and Conner high-fived as Scott gave them a light shove, still snickering Stiles said " hey you were the one who heard a wolf howling". Scott looked slightly offended "Hey there could be something seriously wrong with me!". Stiles grinned " I know! You're a werewolf!" he started making little growling noises. Conner interrupted him "Okay obviously we're kidding, but if you're worried Scott why don't you just go to the hospital?" Scott gave him a deadpan stare " If my mom finds out I was there , she'll figure out what happened and then I would be grounded until I'm old enough to retire." Stiles grinned as he started "hey Scott if you see me melt all the silver I could find in shop class it's because Friday's a full moon." Conner swatted his head "your overdoing it"

Scott suddenly came to a halt "I could swear It was here, I saw the body, the deer came running and I dropped my inhaler." Scott crouched down looking in between the falling leaves for his inhaler, Conner following soon after. Stiles sighed "Maybe the killer moved the body." Scott looked up at Stiles "If he did I hope he left my inhaler those things cost like 80 bucks." Conner looked further away now noticing a young man standing about ten meters away. Conner quickly stood back up tapping Scott on the shoulder whilst warning them.

The man walked over as he saw that Conner noticed him. He was tall, broad and wore everything in black, the leather jacket and seemingly permanent frown only adding to the broody aura he was emitting. " What are you doing here" asked the man now standing before them. The three friends looked at each other not really knowing what to say. "This is private property" he continued, Stiles was the first to snap out of his surprise at the sudden appearance of the man. "sorry man we didn't knew" , Conner quickly backed him up " Yeah we thought Beacon Hills reserve was open terrain". Scott continued " we were just looking for something…" he fell silent, the man still glaring at him " but forget it". The man reached in his pocket and grabbed something throwing it towards Scott who caught it. Scott looked down revealing that it was his inhaler. The man gave them one last glare before turning around and walking away.

Scott turned towards Stiles "we've got to go , or I'm going to be late for work", Conner sighed looking at his clock "you and me both Scott" . Stiles stopped both of them "dudes that was Derek Hale, he's only like a few years older than us. Don't you remember?" Scott looked dumbfounded " remember what?" Conner answered the question for Stiles " the fire Scott, his entire family burned to death in a house fire like 10 years ago." Scott looked puzzled " then what's he doing back?" Conner shrugged and started walking back the way they came.

Thunder rolled in above Beacon Hill's as Scott went to lock up the door of Deaton's Animal clinic. Lightning crackled above the town as he turned the open sign to closed. Scott gave an appreciative sigh as his working hours were almost over, only feeding the patients remained. But first he had to change the bandages. He grabbed some rubbing alcohol and made his way towards the toilets were he carefully removed the blood stained compress to reveal not a day old bite mark, but the pale untouched skin of his side. Scott felt around the area feeling not even one sign that his side had been a bloody mess only a day ago. Scott frowned as he pulled his shirt back down and proceeded with his last task of the day, feeding the cats.

Scott was dragging a large bag of cat food through the hall into the cat clinic. He walked in the clinic saying " hey kitties" , those cats loved him. But now all the cats started hissing and growling at him. Scott was startled as he saw the cats try and pounce him ,but bounced of their cages all in an attempt to get towards Scott. He fled the cat clinic wondering what the hell got into those fur balls. Scott was startled by an urgent tapping on the door. Scott went to the door revealing a soaking wet Allison standing in the pouring rain. Scott opened the door, Allison started sobbing "I didn't see it! I took my eyes from the road to change the song on my IPod and then this dog just came out of nowhere…" Scott gently interrupted her "It's alright , hey It's alright. Do you remember where it happened? So we can go and find it?" Allison sobbed clearly trying to keep calm but failing anyhow " No, I mean yes I know where I hit it but the dog is…" Scott asked "where is it?" Allison took a deep breath "It's in my car"

They walked towards the car opening the trunk revealing a white fluffy dog who started barking at the two of them. Allison was startled an backed slightly away standing close to Scott. "Are you ok" he asked, she nodded. Scott continued "she's just frightened" Allison glanced at the still growling dog and gave it a small smile "that makes two of us". Scott stepped forward "Let's see if I have any more luck" he crouched down in front of the car and gave an angry stare , unknowing that his eyes had turned golden for only a second. The dog bowed his head to Scott whining softly in pain, he ruffled the dog's head and took her inside.

Scott examined the dogs hind leg, whilst Allison stood a bit further back watching him work. " I think her leg is broken" he petted the dog's fur "I've seen the doc do plenty of splints, so I can do it myself and then give her a painkiller for now." Scott turned towards Allison shiver " uuhm I have a shirt in my bag, I could…" Allison gave him a shy smile " Oh I don't want to trouble you" But he already went and grabbed it for her. " here" he said giving her the shirt, Allison took the shirt a small smile on her face and left the room to get changed. Scott petted the fur, involuntarily looking at the door, spotting Allison with her back towards him, take of her shirt.

The dog gave a small whine drawing Scott's attention towards it and gave him the 'I know what you're doing' look. " what" said Scott looking slightly ashamed at the dog "I didn't see anything." The dog placed it's head back down as if saying 'I have already proven my point'. Scott grumbled something and went back to work. He was almost done when Allison walked back in. She took place beside him and said " thanks for doing this, I feel really stupid" Scott gave a small smile " how come?" She smiled back at him " I don't know cause I freaked out like a total girl" Scott snickered softly "you are a girl" Allison gave Scott a playful glare " I freaked out like a girly girl" she looked down slightly ashamed of herself. Scott asked "then what kind of girl are you?" she looked at him " tougher than that" she looked down again " at least I thought I was". Scott decided to cheer her up " Hey I'd freak out to" he looked at her " In fact I would probably cry, and not like a man either. Like the biggest girly girl ever." Allison gave a small laugh, as Scott continued "and be pathetic" Allison laughed "yeah right".

Scott looked back at his patient and gave a sigh "so" he said " It seems like she is going to live" he turned to Allison who gave a sigh of relieve " And I'm pretty sure she'll even let you pet her now" Allison gave Scott a small smile " I don't think so". He gave her a small smile "oh come on. You don't want her to sue. I hear this breed is very litigious" Allison gave him a small glance before she stretched her hand and started petting the dog. "see" Scott said as he stared at her face "she likes you". Allison noticed Scott's staring "what?" she asked. Scott seemed to snap out of his daze "uuhm sorry it's just that you have an eyelash on your cheek" Allison gave a small smile " oh I thought I was crying" she brushed her cheek with her sleeve, but missing the eyelash. Scott softly brought his hand up using his thumb to gently brush away the offending hair. Allison gave a shy smile "thanks".

After taking the dog to the dog clinic, Scott escorted Allison back to her car. As Allison opened the door Scott started "so, I was wondering, I mean…" he gave a sigh " Is it really family night on Friday? Or do you think you would like to go to that party with me." Allison brushed her hair out of her face" well family night wasa total lie…" Scott looked expectantly at her "so is that a yes meaning you want to go?" Allison gave Scott a big smile " Definitely yes." She stepped in the car and drove off.

Scott gave a happy sigh as he dropped down on his bed a big smile plastered on his face, he had a date. Scott looked at his clock it read 23:55, he smiled and looked to the moon until sleep took him.

On the other side of town Conner gave a small grunt as he lifted the last crate of the delivery from the cart, his job was simple keep the store stocked , clean and deal with customers. Conner placed the cart full of tins in storage, he would deal with that tomorrow. He walked around the store seeing no more customers or his boss miss Filligan in this late hour he decided he would close shop. Conner gave a happy sigh as he stepped outside the store, and locked the door behind him. The old Panel of the shop read in dull paint Ms. Filligan's Express shop, express service indeed since the amount of customers was this low that he could almost recognize every one of them.

Conner grabbed cellphone plugged in his earphones ,got on his bike and paddled away , leaving the store in darkness. The light had just flashed green as he started crossing the road, music blaring through his earphones. He saw the headlights of a car just before it hit him causing him to land hard on the concrete smacking his head against it in the progress. Dazed he heard a door open before darkness took him.

Sarah was just driving back towards her house when her cellphone fell from her pocket. She looked at the empty road and decided to quickly grab the fallen piece of technology. As she came up again she saw a young man in a bright white hoodie crossing the road. Realizing she was going to hit him she stomped down the breaks, but couldn't stop her car from hitting the guy. She winced as she saw him fall down on the floor and remain there motionless.

Sarah jumped out and ran toward the man and noticed it was Conner "Conner?" she asked " are you alright?" she got no response ,she gently shook his shoulder and still got no response. Sarah started to panic and grabbed her cellphone dialing the first number she could think of : her grandmother.

So that was the next chapter , If you have any questions, suggestions or remarks (or simply like the story ^^) leave them in the review section.

My next chapter could have some delay but ill try and keep you guys posted , so see ya

Zubac out!


	4. Wolf moon rising

Heya everyone Zubac here with another chapter of Looking for a pack. Papers finally done and guess what I did it fantastic :D, But anyhow On to the story!

Usual disclaimer is applied : I don't own anything of Teen Wolf but I do own my OC's so back of or I'll bite :D

"Bring him here"

Those were the words her grandmother had said to her. Sarah parked her car on the driveway of her new home, she had only been here a day… The opening of the front door made her snap out of her train of thoughts. As she opened her door her grandmother made her way down the driveway. Her grandmother Irene Toth was a perky 78-year old woman now dressed in an old pink fluffy bathrobe. "Hey dear" she said happily kissing Sarah's forehead "So where is your near-dead victim" Sarah groaned " Not now gran" she gestured to the still motionless figure lying in her car "He could be seriously hurt". Grandma Toth gave her a reassuring smile "It'll all be alright dear, just get him inside"

Sarah gave a small grunt as she dropped Conner's limp body unceremoniously on the sofa taking a seat on the ground beside it. Irene came in carrying some supplies. "So how did it happen?" Sarah gave a sad sigh " I wasn't paying enough attention on the road and before I knew it.." her voice broke. Her grandmother placed the supplies on the table seating herself beside her, before giving Sarah a reassuring hug "now, now, dear let's get him patched up shall we?" she said as she turned her attention to her patient. Sarah watched as her grandmother started tugging Conner's sweater and shirt "gran? " she interrupted her grabbing her hand "why are you doing that?" her grandmother gave her a deadpan stare "dear I can't check him over when he's completely dressed" Sarah's cheeks started to glow slightly letting her grandmother go back at work. Irene started tugging on Conner's sweater, getting it off of him she gently folded it and placed it at the side. She hummed quietly working at cleaning some scratches at his arms. She proceeded to pull his shirt over his head revealing Conner's toned chest , she placed the shirt at the side. Something caught Irene's eye. She turned and saw hanging from his neck a small tribal pendant , taking it gently from his neck bringing it closer for inspection. The necklace bore the image of a crescent moon and a small wolf howling, she turned to Sarah only to see her granddaughter blush bright red stare at the now incredibly interesting wall.

Irene looked at Sarah and back at Conner , she gave a chuckle when she figured it out. "you lllllliiiiiiiike him" she told Sarah deliberately stretching the word like because she knew it bothered her. Sarah startled "no I don't…" she started noticing Conner shirtless however , she turned to the wall again. Her grandmother simply chuckled again and started examining his torso and shoulders for any injuries, she gave a frown as she felt his right shoulder. "This" she said "is going to bruise quite a bit" Sarah looked at her lap feeling guilty. Irene looked at Sarah "But let's fix it up shall we?"

It took her about half an hour to make some sort of herbal paste and bandage Conner's shoulder. "Now then" said Irene standing up from her place next to the sofa, she picked up the supplies before heading towards the stairs. "now dear if you don't mind your gran is going to get some more sleep" Sarah walked and hugged her "thanks gran " Irene gave a smile "always dear" she started walking the stairs "now don't go and stay up all night will you dear? You need your sleep" Sarah smiled towards her grandmother "I won't gran , sleep tight". Sarah walked over towards the couch and noticed Conner shiver slightly. She left the room only to return with a big blanked which she softly lay over the still unconscious boy lying in the sofa. Sarah took her place again next to the sofa and sat there waiting for when Conner would wake up.

Light filtered down the down the curtains shining directly in Conner's face. He groaned "5 more minutes mom.." he started to turn over but stopped when he noticed two things his shoulder hurt like hell and there was some sort of weight pressing down his chest. Conner opened his eyes revealing a mass of brown hair, he closed his eyes and counted to five and looked again. Yep not a dream. He looked at her, she was sleeping soundly using his chest as a pillow and (not that he would say that out loud ) making adorable little whimpers. Conner reached over and gently nudged the girl's shoulder , who startled and shot up. Conner looked at as he recognized Sarah. He sat up and said smiling "now Sarah is this 'running into me' going to become a habit?" Sarah looked at her lap "Conner" she said "I'm so.." she was cut off by Conner "why should you be sorry for?" Sarah still looked at her lap refusing to meet his gaze. "I hit you with my car and wrecked your bike, you should be angry" Conner frowned "why should I be angry? Accident do happen and you helped me afterwards, so why should I be angry?" She looked up at him as he got off the sofa and stood up , he was grinning at her and offered his hand "But I won't mind a ride to school today so, apology accepted?".

Sarah smiled as she grabbed his hand and let her be pulled up. She looked and noticed his still bare chest "uuhm Conner ?" "yeah?" he replied "maybe you should put on a shirt?" she stated with a blush. Conner cocked his head to the side and stared down "oh" he said grinning sheepishly "oops".

Scott groaned as he felt the sun hit his face , he rolled over muttering some inaudible words cuddling his face closer into the leaves. Scott gave a happy sigh until his mind caught up, leaves in his bed? Scott opened his eyes revealing the pile of leaves he was using for his bed. He sat up looking around seeing he was in some sort of cave. Scott closed his eyes and slapped his face , nope not a dream.

Scott walked out of the cave revealing that his cave was near a small river. There was only one river near Beacon Hills. But that one was over 3 miles from his home! Nobody could sleepwalk that far now could they , could they? Scott gave a groan as he started making his way through the forest not feeling cold despite only wearing a boxer short. Until he heard a sound beside him. He looked around the foggy forest seeing nothing until he heard a twig breaking to his right side, there standing in the fog was the same animal that had attacked him. Scott felt panic rising in his chest as he started to run. Glancing sideways seeing the animal run alongside him Scott managed another burst of speed. Jumping quickly over a fence he fell into the water. Scott quickly broke the surface and started looking around trying to figure out where he was. He saw a house but wasn't until he noticed the stunned look on the owner's face that he noticed that he was in a swimming pool.

Scott gave a happy sigh as he placed his bag in his locker apart from his sleepwalking it had been a pretty day. Suddenly his locker was slammed shut by an angry looking Jackson "ok little man" Jackson started "how about you tell me where you're getting your juice". Scott stared at Jackson completely not understanding what he meant "what?" Jackson glared at him "Where. Are. You. Getting. You're. Juice?" Scott couldn't believe it, why would Jackson want to know where he bought his fruit juice? "My mom does all the grocery shopping" Jackson glared at Scott " Now listen to me Mccall, you're going to tell me exactly whom your buying from 'cuz there is no way your kicking ass on the field like that without some kind of chemical boost" Suddenly Scott understood what Jackson was implying " Oh you mean steroids!" Scott exclaimed, he gave Jackson a strange look "are you on steroids?" Jackson shoved Scott against his locker "What the hell is going on with you Mccall!" Scott felt rage building in him "What's going on with me" he yelled "You really want to know?" Jackson removed his hand "well so would I" continued Scott " Because I can hear, see and smell things I shouldn't be able to hear, see and smell. I do things that should be impossible and I am sleepwalking 3 miles in the middle of the woods and I'm pretty convinced that I am pretty much out of my freaking mind" Scott took a deep breath calming himself.

Jackson gave a small chuckle "you think your funny, don't you Mccall" He gave Scott a glare "I know your hiding something and I'm going to find out what that is, and I don't care how long it takes." He punched the locker next to Scott's face and left for the field.

Meanwhile in the Beacon Hills high Dojo Conner was having his last match of the training versus the only brown belt in their team, Zack. Both of them were panting from their previous fight as the last minute of the match started. Sarah had slipped in and sat on the bleacher 10 minutes ago to see the martial arts team in action. Conner was being driven backwards by Zack, his shoulder restricting much movement on his right side. Zack was smirking, feeling that he was driving Conner back gave him a sense of superiority. Conner was waiting for the right moment dodging the attacks until the opportune moment… Conner quickly turned on his heels and used his momentum to lift Zack and smack him on the ground . "Ippon!" Yelled of the referee "matte sorre matte!" thusly ending the training. Conner straightened back up and offered his hand to Zack. Zack grinned at Conner "I was so close dammit!" Conner pulled him up "In your dreams Zack" he replied in their standard banter. "and" Zack brought his head closer "You've got company" Conner frowned "I've got what?" Zack smacked Conner's back and gestured towards the bleachers. Conner looked and saw Sarah a small smile etched on his face, causing Zack to snicker. Zack made his way towards the locker room leaving Conner behind on the tatami.

Sarah made her way down to the tatami towards Conner "congratulations on winning" she said with a smile. Conner gave her a smirk "nothing I couldn't handle" she snickered in response "glad that your ego isn't hurt due to me hitting you with my car" he rolled his eyes at her. "Are you coming to the lacrosse team eliminations?" Sarah nodded. Conner smiled "then I'll see you there".

Scott was making his way through the crowd towards the field, there was quite the crowd gathered. all of them there eager to see the skills of the new lacrosse team. "Scott!" his head snapped up at the calling of his name "Scott! Wait up!" Stiles ran towards him panting from the run. Scott turned towards his friend "Stiles I'm playing on first elimination can't this wait?" Stiles shook his head "just hold on ok? I overheard my dad on the phone , the fiber analysis came back from the lab and …" Scott interrupted Stiles "I've got to go" "Scott wait, you're not going to believe what animal it was" But he didn't stop leaving Stiles standing by the side "it was a wolf" he muttered softly.

Coach Finstock had just blown his whistle as Sarah perched herself Lydia. whom upon seeing Sarah immediately turned her attention towards her "well well only 2nd day and already hauling in the catch, good job girl" Lydia said. Sarah didn't understand "wait what?" Lydia smiled at her "don't play dumb dear, I saw you getting out of your car with mister kung fu master this morning" Sarah blushed "first of his name is Conner, second he's a black belt in Judo and third I met him yesterday and kinda hit him with my car, wrecking his bike on the progress?" This caused Lydia to smile even wider "you may say you only met him yesterday but I see you blush when someone even mentions you have this look in your eyes when you see him " Sarah asked "what look?" Lydia simply gestured at Allison who walked over towards them and gave a small wave to Scott who was smiling broadly and waved back.

Conner walked across the lawn towards the field as he heard Coach Finstock yell "now get out there and show me what you've got!" Followed by the cheering of the Lacrosse team tryouts. He sped up his pace and arrived at the bleachers seeing Sarah sit at the top row he walked around back and pulled himself up. Sarah was startled as Conner suddenly sat beside him "yo" he greeted Lydia and Allison, Sarah simply punched his shoulder ignoring his "hey!" outburst as she stuck her tongue out at him "that's what you get for startling me". Chuckling Conner turned towards the field seeing the game was in full swing.

Scott watched helplessly as his team all tried to beat the defenses of the other team but all where blocked, how on god's earth could he get noticed by coach as this? Scott saw another one of his teammates get blocked, he turned around and tossed the ball at Scott. He stared at the ball not believing what he saw, this was his chance! Scott turned and ran straight at the goal only to be shoved on his back after 3 paces by Jackson who glared at him. Scott glared right back an jumped up not wanting to look weak in front of that douche. He and Jackson took position again ball placed in between them to start again. Coach whistled and before Jackson could even move Scott had picked up the ball and ran past him dodging defenders left and right. Pivoting on his feet jumping no one seemed to be able to catch up with him. Scott couldn't believe it there he was at the last line of defense before he was at the goal. Only those three players all ran in a solid defensive tactic leaving Scott with only one choice. He ran straight to them and at the last moment , when they ducked down to slam him on the ground, Scott jumped up did a somersault landing cleanly behind them and made the shot dunking it in between the goalie's leg. Two short whistles signaled the ending of the game.

On the field the crowd went wild everyone cheering Scott on, all except for Jackson who glared at Scott. Scott however was being patted on the bag by his team when Coach Finstock yelled at him "Mccall! Get over here" . Scott walked over as the Coach started ranting " What on god's name was that!" Scott got a hollow feeling in his stomach seeing Coaches face. "This is a Lacrosse field" Coach continued "What are you trying out for gymnastics department" Scott shook his head "no coach" "Then what the hell was that!" Scott replied "I don't know I was just trying to make the shot" Coach started smiling "well you made the shot alright and guess what? You're starting buddy, you made first line!" Every one cheered as they heard Coaches decision, everyone but Stiles who sat there with a comptemplated look on his face.

So that was the next chapter , If you have any questions, suggestions or remarks (or simply like the story ^^) leave them in the review section.

Next Chapter will be done by Wednesday or Thursday, so see ya

Zubac out!


	5. Wolf moon Crescent

Hey guys Zubac here with yet another chapter of Looking for a pack. Slightly late but I made it up by making in the longest chapter from the story ^^, so enjoy!

Usual disclaimer is applied : I don't own anything of Teen Wolf but I do own my OC's so back of or I'll bite :D

Stiles had returned home immediately after the try-outs simply slipping out, ignoring the look he got from Conner as he left he had to go home. He had to know for sure. Stiles opened the door to the empty house he called home, his dad yet again working double shifts. Making his way into his room he started up his laptop and took a seat, googling for information to confirm his hunch. Stiles simply sat there doing research not noticing time pass, his heart racing as all the dots started connecting themselves. Stiles eyes widened as page before page rolled before them, he could smack his head how could he have missed it! The night had passed leaving Stiles eyes still glued to the screen paper scattered and open books scattered around him.

Stiles startled nearly falling of chair as someone knocked on the door, he closed his laptop and opened the door. He gave a relieved sigh as his two best friends standing outside "come in" Stiles said urgently beaconing them to enter his room. Before the door had even closed Stiles was speaking again "I've been up all night reading websites, books, all this information" Conner asked him "how much Adderall did you have today?" Stiles shrugged "a lot?". Scott was grinning at his friend's antics as Stiles turned back towards his desk muttering "doesn't matter" under his breath. Conner leaned against the wall as Scott perched himself on Stiles's bed asking his friend " Is this about the body they found in the woods?" Stiles shook his head "No they are still questioning people even Derek Hale" Conner frowned "the guy in the woods we saw the other day?". "Yeah! No! Wait yes! But that's not the point!" Stiles let out a sigh and looked at Scott "remember the joke from the other day?" Stiles brow was frowned with concern " It's not a joke anymore… the wolf, the bite in the woods" Stilles turned to his desk ruffling some papers before finding what he was searching for " I started doing all this research" Stiles jumped up from his chair "Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Scott frowned "should I?" Conner answered "It's a signal Scott, for wolves to show their location to the rest of the pack" Stiles nodded "So if you heard a wolf howling it could mean there would be others nearby, maybe a whole pack of them!" Scott was surprised "A whole pack of wolves?" Stiles closed his eyes for a second before answering him "No, Werewolves."

Scott couldn't believe what Stiles was saying to him. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" he demanded angrily "you know I'm picking Allison up within the hour" Stiles stood before him " Scott I saw what you did on the field yesterday." He looked Scott directly in the eye "What you did there wasn't just amazing, it was impossible" He looked at Conner who slowly nodded as he backed Stiles up "Scott I've been training since I was 6 Years old and not even I have such reflexes". Scott felt anger rising in his throat " so what I made a good shot" he all but growled. Stiles stood before him " No Scott! You don't understand!" he grabbed Scott's bag and placed it on the bed "you made an incredible shot! The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes!" Conner took his place next to Stiles "people don't just get this good overnight!" Stiles continued "and then there is the vision the senses! " Conner looked thoughtful all of the puzzle pieces falling together now he asked "Scott did you even need your inhaler today?". Scott felt cornered anger clouding his vision " I can't think about this now!" the room fell silent as Scott took a deep breath "We'll talk tomorrow". Stiles stared at Scott not believing what he just heard " What! No, the full moon is tonight! Don't you get it?". Scott yelled at Stiles " What are you guys trying to do! I just made first line, I have a date with a girl whom I can't even believe would want to go out with me!" He glared at Stiles " Everything in my life is somehow perfect! Why are you trying to ruin it!"

Conner was dismayed by what Scott just said , he tried to soothe him " Scott, Stiles is just trying to help!" Stiles gave a sad glance at his friend "you're cursed Scott" he muttered softly "you know It's not just the moon witch causes you to physically change form . It's also when your bloodlust is at its peak." Scott looked at Stiles "bloodlust?" Stiles looked at him " yeah, your urge to kill". Scott growled " I'm already starting to feel the urge to kill someone stiles" Stiles however unphased by the threat grabbed an old looking book and started reading out loud " The change can be caused to by anger or anything that raises your pulse " He looked back at Scott " Alright I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You have got to cancel this date" He stood up and walked over towards Scot's backpack "You have got to call her right now" Stiles muttered as he grabbed Scott's phone. Scott felt even more anger rise in him, he started seeing red and roughly grabbed Stiles and smacked him into a wall roaring "GIVE IT TO ME!" raising his fist to punch his friend. Conner jumped forward and grabbed Scott's arm twisting it around forcing Scott on the ground. Scott however threw Conner of him and stood up slamming Stiles chair. Conner and Stiles stared at their friend who stood there panting in the middle of the room.

Scott saw his friends look in their eyes a wave of remorse flooding him, he looked at what he had done. Conner groaned and stood up holding his shoulder, Scott looked at the floor muttering "I'm sorry" he couldn't meet there eyes , needing to leave he said "I've got to go get ready for the party…" .he was at the door when he looked back seeing that they haven't moved from their spot, with one last apology Scott left closing the door behind him. Stiles heard the door shut, banging his head against the wall groaning "why won't he listen?" he muttered more to himself then to Conner. "Would you believe it if you were in his place?" came the reply Stiles saw Conner move towards his chair, favoring his left arm, and lift it up. "Stiles" Conner waved him over "come look" Stiles walked over and looked at the back of his chair revealing 3 claw like marks cut through the leather.

Scott stepped out of the shower shaking his head to get the wet mop of brown hair out of his face. Towel-clad he left his room getting startled by a small cough by his doorframe causing Scott to spin around facing the cough a hand securing the towel. Melissa Mccall wasn't by all means an ordinary mother she and her son had faced a lot together but they always got through she gave a small smile looking at her son "so" she asked " Is this a party or a date?" Scott gave a shy smile " maybe both?" Scott's mom smiled "and her name is?" "Allison" came the dreamy reply. Mellisa beamed at her son "Allison" she said like she tried how it sounded, she faced Scott "nice" she said and held out her car keys. Scott gasped and took them a big smile splitting his face "thank you" , His mom gave a slight smile "we don't need to have the talk, now do we?". Scott gave his mother an odd stare "mom " he said "I'm not having the safe sex talk with you" . Mellisa was baffled by her son's reply "oh my god Scott!" she looked at Scott "I meant about keeping the tank full" she took the keys out of her son's hands. Scott sighed "are you serious?" his mom frowned at him "you bet your ass I am serious!" she took on her serious-parent stance "I'm not going to end up at some teenage pregnancy realityshow!"

Conner walked back slowly after work today, eternally grateful that he didn't have a late shift tonight. A soft throbbing in his shoulder was keeping him from enjoying the normally pleasant walk back home. Finally entering his house he walked upstairs and threw himself on his bed a quick nap before the party was all he needed.

Scott drove up to the Argent's estate with his old beat down wreck some people would call a car, it creaked and rattled but it drove. Stopping the car he started fiddling with his hands until he noticed the front door opening revealing Allison. Scott's breath hitched as he looked at her giving him a small smile and a tiny wave. When they arrived at the party it was already in full swing people were laughing dancing and drinking. Scott smiled as he looked around seeing all this until he spotted a familiar figure standing in the shadows near a fire. He recognized the man immediately , the dark clothes, the leather jacket and the broody face. This could only be the man they met in the woods Derek Hale. Derek started at Scott watching his every move , the neighbor's dog started growling at him he simply shot the animal a glare causing it to whine and run back with its tail between its legs. Derek simply started watching Scott again like nothing ever happened. Allison looked at Scott noting the tense look on his face "you ok? "she asked causing him to snap his attention towards her "what?" he replied not having heard what Allison had said but he got the message anyhow "yeah I'm fine" . He glanced back towards Derek but the shaded spot at the fire was empty. Some movement in the corner of his eye caused him to look at the roof where he saw a dark figure jump away in the star filled night sky. Allison gave Scott a small smile and offered her hand which he smilingly grabbed.

The music filled the air as song after song was blasted out of the boxes, however Scott was only paying attention to the beautiful girl dancing with him. They moved in sync not their eyes not once leaving each other's face , Allison's arm wrapped around his neck getting them even closer together their smiles never leaving their face. Allison startled nuzzling his collarbone both still moving to the beat. Scott was grinning and looked over the dancing crowd unfortunately catching Lydia and Jackson whilst they were making out. Allison laced her fingers in his hair drawing their faces closer together. Their lips were almost touching as an intense headache hit Scott he turned away from Allison groaning in pain, she looked at him worry written across her face "are you okay?". He winced when his head started throbbing even more "I'll be right back" muttered Scott moving towards the house. His vision blurring he almost didn't notice Stiles make his way to him followed swiftly by Conner. They all started asking if he was alright , Scott didn't answer as he simply made his way through the crowd pain setting now not only in his head but also through his entire body. Scott leaned against the wall for a second panting and closing his eyes he felt someone whisper in his ear " Scott you need to leave they can't see you change" came the feminine voice. He pried his eyes open noting that the whisperer had already taken refuge in the crowd. Taking the advice Scott s tumbled to his car nearly hyperventilating as he got into the driver seat and drove off leaving a confused Allison behind.

Allison looked worriedly as she saw Scott's car drive off in the distance. "Allison" came a deep voice she looked behind her and saw a tall dark haired man walking towards her, hands in his leather jacket's pockets he introduced himself "I'm a friend of Scott" he walked closer "My name is Derek".

Scott groaned as he entered his room stumbling into his bathroom he quickly pulled of his shirt and sat down into the shower letting the cold water soothe his burning skin. He gritted his teeth as a sharp pain shot through him and again and yet another time. Scott was pulling his hair and gripping the side off the bathtub as he felt something happen to his hands he looked at the and before his eyes his soft blunt fingernails turned pointy and large, like claws… Scott jumped out of the shower not bothering with drying himself he looked at the mirror opening his mouth revealing large canine like teeth , he looked at his eyes as he saw the normal deep brown irises turn golden.

There was a knock on the door he made his way through the room as he heard Conner's voice from the other side of the door "Scott open up its just me and Stiles". Scott opened the door slightly blocking his friends attempt to get in, Stiles pleaded to him "Scott let us in we can help!" . Scott groaned as another pain wave shot through him "no! listen you have got to find Allison" Conner sighed "Allison's fine, Scott" he took a deep breath " she got a ride from the party, she's totally fine". Scott shook his head "I know who it is Stiles" he muttered " I know who the werewolf is: Its Derek, Derek Hale! He was the one who bit me and who killed the girl in the woods. Stiles felt silent "Scott Derek's the one who gave Allison a ride". Stiles nearly fell backwards as Scott slammed the door shut and locked it. Conner banged on the door "Scott let us in!", but Scott didn't listen by the time Conner started banging he had already jumped out of the window. Landing on the ground Scott felt his ears pointing out , he smelled the air finding the scent he was looking for he ran towards the woods.

Conner pulled Stiles up "Stiles you go check in Allison's house, try and find her!" he ran out the Mccall residence Stiles hot on his heels. Stiles jumped in his jeep , seeing Conner run past him however made him ask his friend " and what about you?" Conner looked over his shoulder yelling back "I'll go after Scott" Stiles nodded and set of. Conner panted when he arrived at his house he quickly opened the garage revealing an old beat up motorcycle, He grabbed the keys putt on his black helmet and sped off towards the Beacon Hills reserve.

Scott arrived at the same spot they had entered the reserve spotting a black sports car he looked inside smelling a male scent, probably Derek, but more importantly the sweet smell of Allison. He gave a growl as the trail continued in the woods Scott jumped of the car and ran deeper in the forest.

Stiles old blue jeep pulled up in front of the Argents residence, jumping out of the car he ran towards the door and rung the bell. Stiles was getting impatient muttering" come on" a few times he started knocking on the door.

Conner arrived at the reserve quickly parking his motorcycle he ran through the woods not even bothering taking of the helmet he started running looking around to find his friend. "Scott" he yelled calling out to him. Not getting a reply he ran on, bent on finding him.

Scott got on all fours and ran even faster, his nose telling him Allison was close.

Stiles was still knocking on the door when it opened revealing a strict looking woman looking in her late thirties having short brownish-red hair. "yes" she asked Stiles started ranting "good evening uuuhm I'm a friend of your daughter' s" Stiles groans "this is going to sound really crazy , Really crazy in fact. You know what even crazier than …" Allison's mother turned around calling "Allison?" Stiles saw Allison walk out of her room "it's for you" finished her mother. Stiles Looked at Allison's confused expression, if she was here then where the hell is Scott!

Scott nose led him to a lonely tree, hanging from a branch was Allison's jacket. He heard the sound of footsteps in the dry leaves. "where is she!" growled Scott looking around unable to pinpoint the exact location of the footsteps. "she is safe" came the reply "safe from you" Scott turned left just in time to see Derek Hale push him against the ground landing on top of Scott, both werewolves started rolling around trying to get on top at the end Derek pinned Scott against a tree. " What did you do with her!" roared Scott Derek however was not paying attention to the young wolf he looked around shushing him and muttering "be quiet". He closed his eyes and sniffed the air "too late " he said to Scott "they are already here , run!" Derek ran off leaving Scott leaning against a tree.

Conner ran deeper into the woods finding no trace of his friend. He slowed down trying to catch his breath coming to a full stop he placed his hands on his knees . There was the sound of footsteps in front of him he straightened himself only to find him looking at the tip of a crossbow bolt. "Now now what do we have here" the man said aiming the crossbow straight at his chest "It would seem I have caught myself a little werewolf" Conner backed away looking at the man "No wait I'm not a werewolf!". The man chuckled "tell that to the people you've killed freak!" he started pulling the trigger. Conner closed his eyes and prepared for the pain, only it never came . He opened his eyes and saw the man running beside him and past him like he had seen the devil. Conner looked around and then saw what had frightened the man. Standing roughly 2 meters by his side stood a gigantic wolf. The wolf's shoulders came about at shoulders height for Conner and it's fur was flawless pristine white. It stood hunched over head low by the ground still growling revealing large and sharp teeth. Upon noticing Conner the wolf stopped growling and stared at him its green eyes not showing the madness of a wild animal but gentleness of an ordinary person to them. Conner stared in its eyes unknowingly noticing he only knew one other person with such eyes , they had the exact same feel to them… Conner asked softly "Sarah?" The wolf's head snapped up and It ran away from him, leaving him alone in the dark.

Scott scrambled up from his spot at the tree when he hears people move . he had however just made a few steps as an arrow whizzed past him imbedding itself in a tree near him. The arrow upon hitting triggered a flash bang grenade causing him to be blinded for a few seconds. Scott blinked rapidly his sight returning to him. Another arrow was shot at him, this one piercing his lower arm and pinning him to a tree. Scott roared out in pain unable to move due to his arm. Footsteps came closer revealing the figure of tree grown men all of them armed to the teeth. The man in the middle , obviously the leader, ordered the others "take him". His two subordinates however where sent flying before they could move, Derek swiftly and silently rendering them harmless. The leader turned around looking for whom had attacked him pulling out a handgun to defend himself. Derek sprinted towards Scott using his diversion to rip the arrow out of the tree and pulled the teenager along, away from the reach of those men.

When Scott knew they were safe he fell to his knees gasping for air. He turned around looking at the man who saved him "who were they?" Scott asked. "Hunters" came the reply "the kind whom been hunting us for centuries" Scott growled at Derek "us" he yelled "you mean you! You did this to me!" Derek frowned at him " Is it really so bad Scott?" he walked towards him "that you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could hope. You have been given something that most people would kill for." Derek continued glaring at Scott "The bite is a gift" he concluded. Scott hissed " I don't want it!" Derek remained silent for a second before nodding softly "you will" he continued " And you are going to need me if you want to learn how to control it" he placed his hand beside Scott's head leaning close "so you and me Scott , we are brothers now."

So that was the next chapter , If you have any questions, suggestions or remarks (or simply like the story ^^) leave them in the review section.

So see you next week everyone , see ya!

Zubac out!


	6. Burden of the Lunar child

Guess who's back people! Hell yeah Zubac is back in business: My dad is back home healthy and well and my package came delivering me the dvd box of the entire first season (^.^). The dvd box contains extra and extended scenes and such and I just can't wait to get to it.

But enough of this boring crap already ! On to the story!

Usual disclaimer is applied : I don't own anything of Teen Wolf but I do own my OC's so back of or I'll bite :D

Derek was making his way through the forest through the trees the charred remains of the once grand Hale manor looming in the light of the full moon. Stepping on the porch, hand hovering over the doorknob he smelled it. Derek tensed at the foreign smell invading his nostrils , he snarled and threw open the door ready to face whatever had invaded his home. "So this is where you live now" said a voice from the shadows Derek's eyes glowed blue as he growled at the voice "Show yourself" he demanded. A soft chuckle was his reply "now now Derek so hostile" as a small brown haired girl pushed herself from the wall she was leaning against "My name is Sarah …" her eyes started glowing bright gold " and we are going to have a little talk".

Dawn was approaching quickly as Sarah silently made her way through her bedroom window, silently slipping in the dark room. She had just set two steps for her bed as the door opened revealing her grandma. Sarah jumped up startled by the sudden appearance of the elder. Her grandmother quickly walked over and pulled her in a tight hug "I'm glad you're home" she said softly Irene released her granddaughter looking her over from head till toe "you're not hurt are you? Because if I find even a slight scratch on you those hunters will.." Sarah smiled at her grandmother "I'm fine gran" she gave Sarah a stern look "Really gran I'm fine, you know those hunters are way too slow to catch me" Sarah added with a playful smile . Irene sighed and ruffled her granddaughters hair "you know I'm always worried sick on a full-moon nights" Sarah gave her a reassuring smile "but anyhow what happened tonight" Sarah froze as she heard the question "Sarah?" She snapped out of her train of thoughts "not much gran" Sarah said "Sarah I know that look you're worried about something" Se gave a small chuckle , her gran could always look right through her. "I went to talk to Derek and he agreed to help Scott cope with his furry new friend, but on the way there.." she trailed off "what happened dear?" "I saw Conner. He was being threatened by a hunter just for being there, I stopped the hunter in Full wolf form." Irene asked " and what did Conner do?" Sarah shook her head "he stood there and …" Sarah took a deep breath and said "he said my name". Irene stayed silent for a moment "what will you do?" Sarah simply shook her head "I don't know gran I really don't know"

Stiles tapped his fingers impatiently against his steering wheel as he clutched his phone in between his shoulder and ear, waiting for his friend to pick up. "Stiles" came Conner's voice through the phone "you called me 5 minutes ago and no I still haven't found him yet, any luck on your side?" Stiles sighed and ran his hand through his short hair "Nope still no luck" he heard a Conner give a sigh "I'll try the south end again, call me when you find him". Stiles turned his eyes on the road again spotting a familiar boy walking shirtless by the side of the road. "Conner don't hang up yet" "what did you find him?" Stiles gained on the boy , he smiled as he got closer "yep found him". "Good" came the reply "I'm going home going to get some sleep before work tonight" a soft click was heard as Conner hung up. Stiles tossed his phone in the back seat as he pulled up next to Scott.

Scott hopped in the passenger seat cradling his injured arm closely to his chest. Stiles tossed him his jacket and they went off driving back to the Mccall's home. Stiles glanced a couple of times in the direction of his friend waiting patiently for him to talk. Scott gave a weary sigh "you know what worries me the most?" Stiles gave him an annoyed glance "If you're going to say Allison I'm going to punch you in the head." Scott gave a sad whine "She probably hates me right now" Stiles sighed " I doubt that" He shrugged as Scott gave him a questioning look "But you might want to come up with an amazing apology or you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness that you are a freaking werewolf" Scott gave him an unbelieving look causing Stiles to shrug "Ok" he said "maybe a bad idea" Stiles glanced at his friend, normally his rambling would have already caused Scott to smile but not today. He patted his friend on the shoulder "hey we'll get through this. Come on if I have to I'll chain you up myself on full moon and get Conner to feed you some life mice" Scott gave Stiles an odd look "What?" Stiles said " He had a pet boa once he could do it" Scott sniggered softly now a small smile gracing his face.

The remaining time of the weekend had flown by according to Stiles as Scott was sitting nervously at a bench near the main entrance of the Beacon hills high school keeping his eyes trained on the doors waiting for Allison. Scott gave a relieved sigh when he saw her approach "so" she said her voice slightly annoyed "you left me stranded at the party" Scott gave a sad smile "Yeah I know and I'm really sorry, I am! But…" Scott trailed off "you're going to have to trust me that I had a really good reason" Allison frowned slightly at his excuse "What happened did you get sick?" "I definitely had an attack of something" he muttered. Allison stopped walking and faced Scott "Am I going to get an explanation?" Scott looked at Allison his eyes full of sorrow "can you find it in your heart to trust me on this one?" Allison gave a soft sigh the hint of a smile on her lips "am I going to regret this?" Scott gave her a small smile "Probably" causing her to laugh softly. Scott stepped a bit closer "so is that a yes to my second chance?" Allison gave him a shy smile "definitely yes" Scott and Allison moved slowly closer until a car honked drawing her attention to the red SUV "It's my dad" she looked back at Scott "I'd better go" she smiled one last time and walked away. Scott looked at his watch seeing it was time for training he turned in the opposite direction. Scott had only set a few steps as he smelled something oddly familiar he turned back around seeing a familiar man close the passenger door of the SUV he turned towards Scott as he was waving softly at Allison. The man smiled at him as Scott's breath hitched, the man who had shot him in the woods was Allison's father.

Scott walked in the locker room making his way through his team members to his locker a big ball of fear nestling in his chest. Completely oblivious of his surroundings he started taking of his padding letting it simply fall on the floor. Now shirtless Scott leaned back against his locker staring blankly ahead not noticing Stiles and Conner walking over to him. Stiles cautiously asked "Did you apologize to Allison?" "yeah…" Conner leaned against a locker across him "she giving you a second chance?" Scott simply said "yeah" Stiles smiled at his friend patting him on the back " Yeah? Alright so everything is good now " Conner grinned at Scott. Scott simply continued staring and said "no" Conner frowned at him "how come 'no' I thought she was giving you another chance?" Scott 's chest started heaving as panic was clouding his mind "remember the hunters? Her dad is one of them" Stiles looked at Scott "Her dad?" Scott continued "Shot me…" Conner asked "Allison's father?" "…with a crossbow" The trio fell silent , until Conner whistled softly "Now that might be a problem.." Stiles couldn't believe his own ears "Allison's Father?" "YES HER FATHER "roared Scott panic now fully setting in "Oh my god" Stiles and Conner both walked over to Scott trying to calm him down. Conner softly shook him by the shoulder "he didn't recognize you didn't he" Scott took a deep breath " No, I don't know.." Stiles cut him of "Does she know about him?" Scott stared at Stiles "No? I don't know what if she does?" Scott was on the verge of tears "what if she's just going to kill me later" a whistle was blown outside the locker room signaling the start of the training. Scott looked at Conner for help who shook his head unknowing what to do. Conner's eyes fell on Scott's discarded gear he quickly picked it up and shoved in in Scott's hands "Just focus on lacrosse for now, you think you can do that?" Stiles quickly gave Scott another shirt "Alright you can do that?" Scott softly mumbled "lacrosse…" Stiles smacked his shoulder "Yes focus on Lacrosse here we go!"

Conner waited patiently for Scott to get ready for training and ushered him to the field after Stiles before he entered the locker room again, now donning his own gear. The dojo was empty except for him, not that he minded in fact he preferred it this way. Bowing before stepping on the tatami Conner made his way to the weapons rack taking out his bo* and got into the first pose of his Kata*, hoping that maybe some repetitive training would help him clear his mind. He expertly went through his form as his thoughts continued to brew about the events of last Friday night. Was it possible that that wolf was Sarah? It would explain her absence today… Conner gave an annoyed sigh as he noticed that his form was off. He got back in the first pose as he made his decision, asking would always be better then guessing.

Coach Finstock blew his whistle as Stiles and Scott arrived on the field "Let's go!" Coach bellowed " One on one from up top!" He turned to Jackson "Jackson! take a long stick today" He nodded and grabbed the stick "Attaboy!". Jackson took his position in front of the goalie Danny defending the goal. Coach blew his whistle as per turn different team members tried to get past Jackson all failing in the progress. Coach Finstock was astatic by Jackson's performance "That's how you do it, Jackson! That's how you do it" Greenberg however did so poorly he was running laps… again. Coach whistled and yelled "Let's go Mccall, what are you waiting for?" Scott shook his head trying to focus again on lacrosse coach yelled again "Let's go!" Scott made his approach planning to try and doge Jackson's shove and then make the shot. Jackson however bowed down and slammed into him smacking him on the flat of his back, causing Stiles to wince at the sight. Coach Finstock was laughing as he made his way to Scott "Hey Mccall!". Scott opened his eyes looking straight in Jackson's smirking face "you're sure you still want to be first line , Mccall?" he sneered. Scott felt anger rise as he jumped up Coach Finstock now standing beside him "My grandmother can move faster than that and she's dead" Coach moved closer to Scott sneering at him "You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother" Scott nearly growled at the man standing next to him "Yes coach" Finstock however did not believe him "I can't hear you" "Yes coach" Scott said in a booming voice his eyes glowing slightly golden. Finstock moved closer to Scott's ear "Then do it again!" Scott started jogging back to the starting point as Jackson took his position again "Mccall's going to do it again" yelled coach. Scott stood in his position waiting patiently for the signal to start again as Jackson was giving him a cocky smirk. As the whistle was blown Scott bolted forward and caught Jackson off guard slamming into him causing him to hit the ground hard clutching his right shoulder. Scott set two more steps before dropping on his knees clutching his helmet. Stiles rushed over to Scott as Coach and the rest of the team came to see if their captain was alright. Coach ushered his team to stop swarming Jackson who was still lying on the ground "whoa, whoa! Give him some room!". Stiles dropped on his knees next to Scott "Scott are you alright?" he simply shook his head "I can't control it Stiles. It's happening." Stiles eyes went wide with fear "What? Right here? Now?" Scott's chest started heaving as he took deep breaths in an attempt to gain more control. Stiles quickly pulled Scott on his feet guiding him off the field, unknowing that everything that just happened was seen by no one else than Derek Hale.

Scott was panting heavily as they entered the locker room even supported by Stiles he fell on the floor rapidly clawing away the protective gloves and braces. Stiles quickly sat next to Scott patting his back "You okay" he asked "Scott, you okay buddy?" Scott Lifted his head and looked at Stiles his eyes glowing gold and canines protruding from under his lips he roared at Stiles "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Stiles fell backwards and scampered backwards as Scott started stalking towards him. Stiles stood up and hid behind a row of lockers Scott however simply leaped on top of them growling menacingly at his prey, his vision clouded in red. Stiles simply ran all sprinting away and rounding corners only to be followed by Scott who was now using the support beams to stalk Stiles. Stiles ran towards the door stumbling into the fire extinguisher as Scott roared at him, he grabbed the extinguisher from the wall and aimed the nozzle at Scott who was now leaping towards him. Scott roared as the ice cold fumes hit him square in the chest scrambling backwards towards the lockers. Stiles made it through the door as the extinguisher gave out Scott still growling but less ferocious at him. Scott dropped to all fours as Stiles heard footsteps running towards him. "Stiles!" Yelled Conner his bo still clutched in his hand "Duck!" Without hesitation Stiles dropped himself on the floor getting out of the way of Conner as he swept his bo in an sideways blow right against Scott's helmet sending the werewolf flying sideways into some lockers. Conner panted and looked turned to Stiles "you ok?" Stiles gave a weak nod. Conner dropped back into a fighting stance as Scott softly pulled himself in a sitting position "Stiles? Conner" groaned Scott as he slowly pulled his helmet from his head "what happened?" Stiles dropped the extinguisher with a noisy bang as he stood up. Walking back into the room he pulled off his gloves and threw them on the floor "You tried to kill me and you would have succeeded if it weren't for big guy over there" he nodded in the direction of Conner who perched himself on a nearby bench "It's like I said before" Stiles continued "It's the anger, it's your pulse rising. It's a trigger" Scott softly sighed "But that's lacrosse! It's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed." Conner rubbed his eyes as he spoke "Well, It's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." Stiles looked at his friend "You can't play Saturday. You are gonna have to get out of the game" Scott looked sadly at his friends "But I'm first line" Conner gave a sigh "Not anymore"

So that was the next chapter , If you have any questions, suggestions or remarks (or simply like the story ^^) leave them in the review section.

Updates will still be a little difficult to predict with the exams approaching as I type but I'll try and get it up as soon as possible, So see ya!

Zubac out!


End file.
